Y aún así, Ti amo (Re subido)
by DarknessOreSama
Summary: AU Gakuen. / Lovino había recibido un nuevo y molesto compañero de habitación, mas inevitablemente se terminó enamorando de él, pero... ¿Que pasaría si este chico resultaba ser 100% hétero? ¿Que métodos tendría que usar para poder estar con él? Algún día... ¿El lo podría llegar a amar tanto como el incondicionalmente lo hacía?


Ahí estaba, aquél muchacho con una gran y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro parado con 3 maletas de distintos colores en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

— "¡Hola! Desde hoy seré tu nuevo compañero seré habitación, ¡Espero que podamos llevarnos bien de hoy en adelante" — Habían sido sus palabras exactas.

Hace unos días su hermano le había dicho con una boba sonrisa en su rostro que se mudaría al cuarto del estúpido alemán que él tanto odiaba. Por lo mismo no quiso entrometerse mucho en el asunto así que lo dejó ir, no podía mostrarse débil ante su hermano menor, ¿No? Pero ahora… ahora se había quedado realmente solo. No es como si no lo hubiera estado antes, pero ahora era algo más… "oficial".

Desde pequeño siempre había espantado a la gente con su actitud y cuando trataba de destacar, aún poniendo todo su esfuerzo, su hermano le ganaba. La historia se repitió también en el colegio y ahora que ambos se encontraban en un internado nada había cambiado, es más, frecuentemente era víctima de las bromas del hermano del amigo alemán de su fratello y aunque siempre decía que no le afectaba o se defendía a insultos siempre todo le había afectado y esto también era parte del porqué de su mala actitud, pero simplemente se lo dejaba guardado. Nunca… nunca nadie se había acercado a él, ni siquiera su propio hermano porque pasaba todo su tiempo con Ludwig…

Mas el chico seguía ahí con su estúpida sonrisa.

Suspiró.

Después de haber discutido un rato con el muchacho y hacer un show, la dirección había confirmado oficialmente que el chico debería mudarse con él ya que era la única habitación libre para el nuevo alumno, ante esto no pudo decir nada más y de mala gana tuvo que aceptar que el español se mudara con él a su cuarto.

Y así fue como poco a poco se terminaría enamorando de este.

A pesar de todo, el menor jamás cambió su actitud frente al nuevo, insultándole y lanzándole objetos, golpeándolo y enojándose de la nada, pero este siempre estaba ahí para él con su maldita sonrisa asiéndole sentir que al fin había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar, después de un tiempo Antonio se había transformado en la única persona que le permitía que lo viera reír, llorar y sonreír… ¿Acaso era a eso a lo que llamaban amistad? El mayor parecía tener una paciencia inagotable, lo que facilitaba y permitía totalmente forzar el lazo que tenía con el solitario italiano y aunque el último era el que poseía más conocimiento del establecimiento el español siempre se estaba esforzando en enseñarle cosas nuevas diciéndole que él era el "Jefe" y que podía dejarle cualquier tipo de duda o trabajo.

Un día como cualquier otro el Antonio había salido antes de su clase por lo que se dirigió a su habitación sin imaginarse nunca lo que encontraría allí: Una voz dulce y potente, que variaba de tonos agudos a grabes, era… era simplemente hermosa. Cuando el menor se percató de su presencia se enrojeció por completo y cerró los ojos esperando que se burlara, nunca le había permitido a nadie escucharle porque una vez que cierto albino le había escuchado había sido víctima de sus bromas por meses, pero a gran diferencia de lo que esperaba la burla fue cambiada por el fino sonido de una guitarra mientras el castaño cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa esperando que el italiano siguiera cantando, y así… había nacido un nuevo hobbie que los había unido aún más en su relación.

Todos los días desde entonces se reunían en un lugar abandonado del instituto, al cual para acceder tenías que pasar por una vieja puerta, al parecer nadie conocía el desolado lugar que en sus buenos tiempos había sido un patio interior, cosa que aún se podía notar por los ventanales en el techo y una pequeña pileta algo estropeada junto con bancas a los alrededores, era como su pequeño y gran "lugar secreto", un lugar único y reservado para que ellos tocaran y cantaran todas las tardes componiendo música hasta quedas satisfechos o agotado. Empezaba a entender un poco más lo que era el concepto de "tener amigos" con las largas horas que pasaban escribiendo sus melodías, con la hermosa voz del italiano y las hábiles manos del español a la hora de tocar la guitarra, todo era perfecto, sí… pero nada tan buen dura para siempre.

Toda esta mágica y nueva relación solo duró los primeros meses, por su personalidad y actitud el español se había vuelto muy distinguido entre los alumnos llamando la atención por lo que rápidamente pudo hacer nuevos amigos e "independizarse" un poco de la amistad que tenía con el italiano. Se había vuelto amigo de casi todo el mundo, dedicándoles cariñosamente sus más grandes sonrisas… sonrisas que hasta ese momento solamente habían sido suyas, esto le molestaba… le molestaba demasiado, podía notar como poco a poco el ibérico se iba distanciando más de su lado y lo reemplazaba fácilmente por otras personas, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema algo avergonzado ante el otro siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

—"Vamos, no seas así Roma… ¡Sabes que nunca me podría olvidar de ti!

Un día como cualquier otro el italiano se dirigió después de clases a su lugar secreto para reunirse a cantar con el español como habitualmente lo hacían, ese ahora era casi el único rato que pasaban juntos en el instituto si exceptuaban la noche y la mañana que era cuando dormían y tomaban desayuno y eso le preocupaba y lo ponía algo triste, más ya había decidido que no volvería a sacar el tema con el español porque este no le entendía las indirectas y no le diría cara a cara que no quería que se olvidara de él porque la relación que compartían era la más importante que nunca había tenido. Iba caminando con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando los viejos tiempos en que el español se la pasaba pegado a él habitualmente sacándolo de quicio, haciéndole enojar y después riéndose ambos de sus estúpidas peleas. Sin embargo… ahí estaba, parado frente al cristal de la puerta que daba a ese lugar tan especial con una lágrima recorriéndole la mejilla, adentro se encontraban el español, un chico rubio, uno albino y su estúpido fratello cantando SUS canciones mientras el ibérico tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No solo había roto la promesa de jamás contarle a nadie sobre ese lugar, si no que cantaban sus especiales canciones con los demás como si fueran simples estrofas más. No lo pudo soportar, si no se iba en ese momento entraría y golpearía a los otros 3 por quitarle a "su" guitarrista. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, este sería el primer día desde que habían empezado a cantar que no se juntarían. Apenas llegó, lanzo su mochila por ahí ignorando el desorden, dio un portazo y se subió a la litera de arriba escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No importaba, lo único que sabía con certeza en ese momento era que lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto… ¡Era SU amigo! ¿Por qué lo había traicionado? Acaso… ¿Acaso se había aburrido de él? ¿Realmente lo había olvidado como se temía? Ladeo la cabeza aún con pequeños brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando fijamente la blanca puerta con la esperanza de que el ibérico llegara de un momento a otro preocupado preguntando por él y por qué no había ido al encuentro.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Habían pasado una horas ya desde el incidente, ya había oscurecido y el español aún no llegaba, ahora podía recordar bien porqué había decidido alejarse de la gente. Era algo simple… Si no tienes lazos no te pueden herir y no sales lastimado. Sus tristes y melancólicos pensamientos de odio fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la manilla al deslizarse seguido por el de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse tras un cuerpo que entraba sigilosamente camuflándose en la oscura habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, pero los intentos de pasar desapercibidos del español obviamente fueron completamente inútiles, el italiano bajó de un salto de la cama posicionándose frente a este, el mayor lo había saludado algo nervioso, pero simplemente lo ignoró, se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo hasta que unas cuantas palabras lograron salir de su boca.

— Y… ¿Cómo estás, bastardo? … Te… ¿Te gusto como canta mi estúpido fratello, imbécil?


End file.
